A Game of Hockey
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: After having gotten a letter from a mysterious Mr. 6, Ichigo is obliged to go meet this person at night. But what for who is it? Keigo is curious to find out, but let him learn that curiosity killed the cat, and he may end up killing brain cells.


Note: Wow, you guys must have been sitting on the edges of your seat for this one. Many people begged I updated soon, and I do apologize for the delay. School, as always, isn't the most merciful of enemies... Anyway, since this is shorter than a lot of my other in progress works, I thought it wouldn't hurt to deliver. Enjoy!

Oh, and to those who got confused, when I mentioned "hockey", I didn't _really_ mean the sport... (I'll let you try and figure it out, or read your way to the answer.)

**A Game of Hockey**

By Duchess of Darkness

"I'm going out!"

Yuzu looked up from her cooking to stare at Ichigo as he passed the open doorway joining the kitchen to the hallway. "Huh? But I'm making dinner... You're not going to stay?"

Ichigo paused to shake his head. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, rubbing his fingers in the fabric as though in nervous habit. "I'm meeting someone. We'll probably have something to eat. Sorry, Yuzu."

Yuzu shook her head at the apology in polite dismissal. "That's okay. Ichi-nii is finally going out on a date." She smiled like a mother would her child, yet instead of feeling happy his little sister didn't mind him skipping out on her dinner, Ichigo was disturbed. He stared at his little sister with an odd expression on his face before he decided it was finally time to leave.

He made it to the door before something loud and obnoxious came barreling down the stairs. "Iiiiichigo!"

Ichigo darted out the door and to the side before his father ran into him. He scowled at the man who so dangerously tried to give him a concussion. "Hey, watch it, old man." Though it was unnecessary he readjusted his shirt and skirted around his father's form on the floor.

Isshin popped up after a moment, grabbing his son's ankle as he passed by. "But, but, Daddy wants to wish his little pride and joy a good time on his date..." he whined, wiggling close to hug Ichigo's leg.

Ichigo squawked and shook off his father's heavy form. "Gah! What the hell are you doing, leave me alone! And what are you talking about, 'pride and joy'?" He freed his leg and stepped on his father's back, digging his heel in a bit. "And it's not a date, damnit. I'm just meeting someone."

"Isshin took his son's punishment with pride and he flailed like a worm under Ichigo's foot. "But Daddy is worried his little flower will get plucked! What if some big, bad man comes and rapes you!"

Ichigo blanched before reddening, anger replacing the horror that initially took place. He stomped on his father's back, grinding him into the concrete with his foot. "Pervert! Do me a favor and bury yourself in the backyard!"

Without giving the man a chance to retaliate or further humiliate him -- he did _not_ want to think about 'rape' and Grimmjow in the same sentence, especially since that was who he was going to see -- Ichigo turned heel and walked away from his home and father, mentally cursing the latter for planting a perverted thought in his head. The last thing he wanted to think about was Grimmjow hovering over him predatorily, more so than usual, just about to screw his brains out. It made the blush on his cheeks darken far too much, imagining that stupid Arrancar taking advantage of him. Again.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ichigo tried to dismiss the train of thoughts from his head and focus instead on getting to his destination. He was supposed to meet Grimmjow practically halfway across town, to the place where they first met. Frankly, Ichigo didn't understand why Grimmjow chose that place as their meeting spot; there was nothing significant about it as far as he could tell, but nonetheless he would go there.

So, walking in the silence of the crisp, cool night, Ichigo continued toward his destination, lost in his thoughts and unnoticing his small group of stalkers scuttling several feet behind him. It was Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki, friends and classmates alike, hiding around a corner. Keigo, leader of their ragtag group, wore a handkerchief on his head, tying the knot under his nose.

"Did you see that?" he whispered conspiratorially. "A blush! Ichigo's acting weeeeird!"

Mizuiro's brows furrowed. "Maybe... But I don't know. I doubt it's what you're thinking of, Keigo."

"Yeah," Tatsuki added, pushing away from the building wall to face the addressed brunette. "Ichigo's human too, y'know. Why are we following him again anyhow?"

Keigo rolled his eyes. "Because! He's going to meet some guy by the codename '6'. Aren't you curious?"

Mizuiro pushed away from the wall as well and shook his head at his best friend. "Not like you are."

Keigo waved his arms around widely in exaggerated gestures. "You're kidding me! Ichigo blushed when he got the letter, _and_ he had that mysterious hickey on his neck. And! Didn't I tell you? He was getting his face sucked out by some gangster with blue hair!"

Mizuiro sighed and shook his head. It was hard to forget any story Keigo told; the teen tended to _over_ exaggerate everything. "Your theories are always illogical..."

"Trust me!" Keigo insisted and peeked around the corner again at Ichigo's retreating form. "Tonight will reveal his secrets!"

Tatsuki and Mizuiro both shared an aggrieved look before allowing their friend to take them by the arm and drag them after Ichigo, playing ninja behind trashcans and lamp posts and buildings. It was amazing with all the noise they made Ichigo didn't once turn around or even hint that he knew they were following. The boy usually had ears like a bat, sensitive to all that was around him. Yet today, his thoughts seemed to take dominance over his senses.

He took them down town, to a different part of Karakura they didn't visit often. Ichigo stopped and leaned against one of the street railways. Illuminated by the light from a lamp post, he sat with his hands still shoved in his pockets, staring up at the night sky. He seemed to ignore the small number of people who passed around him, not even bothering to look around for the person he was supposed to meet.

Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki found this odd, but nonetheless they continued to watch him from afar, huddling behind one of the large trees that lined the street. Keigo made a small whining noise as time passed at no one came to pick Ichigo up. Several times, someone drew near, as if to approach the boy and talk to him, but every single time they turned away before even saying a word, driven back by his stare when he glanced at them.

"Well, who is it? He just keeps sitting there," Keigo whined, wiggling his body like an impatient child.

Beside him, Mizuiro spoke, "It's only been ten minutes, Keigo."

"Yeah. For all we know, whoever Ichigo's meeting could just be running late," supplied Tatsuki.

Keigo still whined, making a face at the tardiness of Ichigo's date. He glanced back at his stalker cohorts, dragged into this by none other than himself. Were it not for him, they would probably be home like good little kids, doing their homework instead of spying on their friend. Keigo was certain that without his scheming, they would all miss out on something rare and exciting. Ichigo, supposedly uninterested in either girls or boys in an intimate manner, was suddenly showing signs of having a lover. For all they knew, it could be a gay lover -- the very same Keigo _swore_ he saw in the locker room ravishing his classmate. But because there was hardly any evidence to prove this, they would go and see for themselves who it was.

Keigo turned back around to continue his spying; the scene he saw surprised him, making his eyes widen and a small cry of shock to escape his lips. "Ah! Look!" He pointed for Mizuiro and Tatsuki at Ichigo and the sheer boldness of the teenager.

Ichigo gasped and instinctively leaned forward, away from the body that pressed against his back and the mouth that latched itself to his neck. He reached up to grasp at the wrist of one of the arms that wrapped around his chest, and pulled away from his violator. "Grimmjow, stop it," he growled, wrenching himself out of the Arrancar's grip. He already knew it was him; no other person was as forward and perverted as him.

Grimmjow grinned and relented, allowing Ichigo to turn around and face him. He stood on the other side of the guardrail, holding his hands up in surrender before he hopped over to where Ichigo stood. "What can I say? I can't help myself." He fished out his _Djarum Black_ cigarettes, vanilla flavored, of course, and lit one up. "You taste really good."

Ichigo made a face and waved a hand in front of him when Grimmjow blew out the first puff of smoke. "Tch. Not that I'm asthmatic or anything, but do you really have to smoke those? The joke is bad enough."

Grimmjow shrugged one shoulder and leaned back to sit against the railing, imitating Ichigo's previous position. "You like it. Otherwise, you would've grabbed it out of my mouth already." He puffed out another cloud of smoke before reaching out and grabbing Ichigo by the arm. He pulled him forward and crushed their lips together in a kiss, much to Ichigo's dismay.

Ichigo abruptly pulled back and snatched the Arrancar's wrist to keep him from pulling him forward again. "We're in public! Can anyone see you?"

"Of course they can, Ichii," came the reply, accompanied by a smug smirk. "Why wouldn't they? Would you rather look odd being flung around by air, kissing air, having sex with air?"

Ichigo sputtered and pulled back, shaking his arm when Grimmjow didn't release him. "Having s-sex--? What?!"

Grimmjow grinned and stood up, effectively hooking his arm around Ichigo's waist as he started to lead the boy down the street despite his protests and struggling. "Oh don't be coy, Ichigo, you know what I mean. C'mon, what's my title? '_Sex_ta Espada.' I know all about sex, and so should you." He arced a brow and squeezed the boy's waist, pressing their hips together. "Don't they teach you anything in that place you call school? Even if they didn't, I've taught you well enough." With that last comment, the hand on Ichigo's waist slipped down to grab his ass.

Ichigo promptly squawked and jerked out of Grimmjow's hold, accidentally bumping into a group of girls in the process. He apologized to them and in return they all giggled at his red face, staring at him over their shoulders as he turned on Grimmjow and punched him in the chest. "Don't grab me like that! I didn't come out here to be molested by you, damnit! You wanted to meet me today so I came. But I'm going straight home if you're going to keep messing with me."

Grimmjow snorted and absently rubbed at the spot where Ichigo hit him. "Don't act like a disgruntled woman, Ichigo. I do have plans for tonight, y'know. It's called hockey."

At this, Ichigo faltered, blinking at the Arrancar in confusion. "Hockey?" he repeated. "I thought you were kidding in the letter?"

Grimmjow shrugged a shoulder and continued to walk down the street. "No, not really," he answered offhandedly. "I did mean it when I said I had two tickets to a hockey game."

For the first time, Ichigo deflated, letting his anger subside. He even dared to walk beside Grimmjow, standing close to him as the Arrancar turned a corner, leading them down another street.

"Oh, and before I forget: I have a surprise for you." When Ichigo gave him a wary look, the Arrancar merely grinned back, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist again. "It's a good surprise. I promise."

Ichigo's brows remained in a tight knit, his expression warily regarding the man at his side. He didn't know what to think about the 'surprise', but chances were, whatever it was would eventually lead to disaster, if the disaster didn't land at his feet firsthand. Still, he kept himself from asking too much about the little secret and allowed Grimmjow to drag him wherever he pleased. Were it not getting dark, he probably would've stood five feet away from the man, but because it was, he allowed the small show of intimacy to continue, figuring that the dark would camouflage his rather unique appearances.

But no matter what he thought, he stood out more than ever with his bright orange hair, especially when he curled into Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow wasn't exactly mundane, so they drew more stares than Ichigo cared to acknowledge. Grimmjow, on the other hand, enjoyed the extra attention and his little Shinigami's rare show of appeasement to his affection. He milked the situation for all that it was worth, enjoying pressing further by whispering into Ichigo's ear, "Did I mention you looked f-cking sexy tonight?"

Before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow made an abrupt turn and pulled the boy into a tight alleyway, dark and empty to his liking. In a single movement, he turned and pushed Ichigo up against the wall, holding him captive by pressing his body against his. "What are you--?"

Grimmjow caught Ichigo's chin and tilted the boy's head upwards, at the same time removing his cigarette from his mouth. Without warning, he leaned in and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss, squeezing the sides of Ichigo's jaw to pry his mouth open. Two hot breaths mixed together as Grimmjow smothered Ichigo with his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. Ichigo made a noise of protest, bringing his hands up to push Grimmjow away, but the Arrancar pressed even closer, wrapping his slick tongue around Ichigo's and rubbing against it teasingly.

Ichigo shuddered under his touch, closing his eyes as he responded, his own tongue stretching out to tango with Grimmjow's. He even squeaked in surprise when the Arrancar adjusted his hands, reaching down only to slide up Ichigo's shirt, running his hands along the boy's torso, mapping every muscle and counting the inches up to his chest.

"Gri-- Grimm-- jow...!" Ichigo broke the kiss to arch his back, tilting his head back as Grimmjow's hands continued to wander and his mouth descended down the side of his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses to his collar bone, stretching aside the collar of his shirt to mark more of his fine young skin. Ichigo grabbed the man's arms, holding onto him, momentarily loss in the sudden invasion and surge of attention and pleasure that he didn't even notice Grimmjow picking at the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders.

Grimmjow touched every inch of Ichigo's chest, rubbing and needing, pinching and molding every feature he could. He gave especial attention to the boy's exposed nipples, taking one in his mouth while he fondled the other with his hand. Ichigo's body reacted splendidly to every ministration, and the sound of his voice, rough and breathy as he panted, was music to his ears. Grimmjow enjoyed listening to the boy's every sound, every mewl of want, every himper pleading for more. Even the sound of his own name shakily coming from Ichigo's lips turned him on. The boy always turned into puddy in his hands, a willful sex slave every time he drew close.

"Grimm..."

Grimmjow smirked and glanced up at his little Shinigami, laughing inwardly at the lustful look in his eyes. The boy's hands wove in his hair, pulling him up. Grimmjow complied and slid up the length of Ichigo's body, dipping his hand into the boy's hair as well as they pressed together for another kiss. Despite his protests earlier, Ichigo was now eager to please and devour him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and grinding their hips together. Grimmjow grabbed the boy's ass and answered back, rocking his hips forward as he played tonsil hockey with the boy. He slid his hand down the backside of one leg and drew it up, hocking the limb around his waist.

This time, when he rubbed against Ichigo's bulge, the boy gasped, clinging to him tightly. "Shiiiii--"

But despite how good it felt to feel Ichigo through his pants, the two didn't stop wrapping their tongues around each other and making loud wet noises that echoed off the walls of the alley. Lost in the throes of passion, neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow paid attention to the small audience they had gathered, frozen at the mouth of the alley, looking in and staring at them. None of them made a noise, not even Keigo who was red in the face, blood dripping from his nose.

"I-- I thought-- you had-- tickets to a-- hockey game..." Ichigo breathed in Grimmjow's ear as the man hefted him up and brought both legs to wrap around his waist. He pressed the boy against the wall, left to cling at Grimmjow or fall.

Grimmjow kissed along Ichigo's jaw, grinning like the cat he was. "I did. What do you think we just did?"

Ichigo made a noise of disbelief. "What? But-- the tickets--"

"Front row seats," Grimmjow replied and leaned forward to nibble Ichigo's ear lobe. "Right in the action, don't you think?"

Ichigo made a noise that was half pleased, half grumble. At it, the Arrancar chuckled and continued to feast upon his little sweet dessert.

"And don't worry, I still have that surprise for you... But let's open presents after dinner, hmm?" With that, Grimmjow rocked his hips forward again, rubbing suggestively against Ichigo's pelvis. "I haven't had a good meal in a long time..."

---

Note: Now does it make sense? It wasn't really hockey, per se... At least, not in the way you were probably thinking... (_looks off to the side_)

...Yeah, okay, so I'm corny. Whatever, you still enjoyed it, didn't you? And can anyone guess what the present is? Just a hint, it's not sex. (Aww...) But it is going to be a big surprise. I think some people will look at me funny after this, and hopefully others will just laugh and enjoy.

Whatever the reaction is, thanks for reading. Look out for _A Present for You_ next! (One of these days I'll cram this whole thing under one title...)


End file.
